This invention relates to a tactile feedback device that may be used in a joystick, in which the operator can feel the force of every condition from the joystick through the feedback by this device.
In operating a conventional simulator, the simulation effect is achieved from the sound and the image provided, but the reality of such simulation is not completely reflected from such effects, so a device which can more accurately simulate reality is needed.